Cigarros, sexo y alcohol
by TheLadyIvanov
Summary: Ciudad de muertos que hablan. Ciudad de vivos que callan. Ciudad de perros descarriados. Pequeños escritos -específicamente- de Haine y Badou. Ya sean solitarios o entremezclados. Puede haber Yaoi adentro.


**Disclaimer: **_Niguno de los personajes que aquí aparecen me pertenecen. No utilizo esto para obtener ganancias; es únicamente por motivos de diversión._

**Advertencias: **_Estos escritos pueden contener Yaoi, por lo que si este género no es de tu agrado, te agradecería que pasaras de largo. Gracias. _

**Personajes involucrados en esta entrega: **_Badou, Haine. Un leve toque de Shonen ai. _

**Cigarros, sexo y alcohol**

**_Entrega 1: _**_De fantasmas celestiales y muertos _**  
**

Ahoga un delicioso gemido entre sus labios y el cigarrillo a medio empezar, mientras contempla la imagen de la delicada Virgen en el centro de la Iglesia.

Siempre con el mismo semblante de compasión en su rostro blanco; la misma mirada de piedad se dirige para todos los que le observan. Ella no distingue entre la maldad y la bondad, siempre todos por igual. Únicamente ella no se mancha por la sangre negra que corre por las calles, ni tampoco se ve afectada por la suciedad de sus habitantes.

Se pregunta entonces Badou, ¿por qué no se considera un creyente?

Ahh, la fe. Palabra tan diminuta con un significado igual de perverso que sus practicantes. Sinceramente, le harta tener una fidelidad y una credulidad ciega para con un ser que nunca han visto sus ojos. Hace ya bastante que ha olvidado a los fantasmas, y no cree que hasta edad que tiene, tenga que ponerse en planes parecidos.

Cierra los ojos y deja una expresión de placidez en su rostro blanco. El pensar en fantasmas y muertos, le produce una acidez terrible. En su cabeza infestada de suciedad callejera, se dibuja su rostro… Tímidamente renovado por el pasar de los años, mas restaurado de aquel día. Ya la sangre se ha marchado, dejando la pintura de su piel fresca y blanda; aún percibe el aroma a cigarro quemado en su aliento, como también la mirada altiva, testigo de tantos haberes en su pequeño infierno.

No parece haber pasado nada. Él sigue allí, enfrente de su cuerpo postrado tan alto como le recuerda. El tono molesto de su voz le cala las orejas, parcialmente cubiertas por sus cabellos pelirrojos. Se observa rápidamente reflejado en sus ojos: flacucho, dejado y ligeramente perturbado. No le toma demasiado para comprender que no únicamente ha variado en tamaño, con el pasar de los años, se han escrito tantas historias en la desnudez de su alma. Entonces contempla a su hermano nuevamente, cuestionándose de inmediato por qué el desprecio que nace en su estómago.

Sonríe. Los muertos no cambian, es sólo que los vivos desean que el tiempo corra igual para todos. Ellos tampoco sueñan, la vida les sabe lo mismo que un sorbo de alcohol frío. Una inmensa nube de nicotina es la pesadumbre de verse despiertos en un mundo que yace dormido.

Qué dicha es el averno del silencio.

-¿No te habías marchado ya? –cuestiona alguien a su lado. La voz familiar e igual de juvenil, le traspasa un toque a la realidad. Bota el humo acumulado en su boca, consiguiendo apartar levemente el cigarro de sus labios resecos.

Los ojos se le escapan para encontrarse con los rojos de Haine. El color de la sangre más viva el recibe el gesto. Ensanchados y obviamente, en posición de cuestión, le acogen sin comprender bien el por qué de su actitud tan poco desganada. En el silencio de la Iglesia abandonada, agradece la bienvenida. No tarda mucho, para que el calor penetre en su piel solitaria; comprende rápidamente, que debe ser aquella igualdad que los une a ambos. Unos perros ambulantes de una ciudad que repudia la bondad de aquella mirada tan celestial. Da una diminuta risotada ante la reacción de su cuerpo, lo cual trae una más grande confusión en su compañero de armas.

-Qué puta vida, ¿no? –revienta al final, despidiendo sus ojos de la cálida sangre ocular. Se ganará unas bromas más tarde, de eso está muy seguro. Pero en este momento prefiere callar. Ya después hablará de sus intentos de filósofo o como se llamen esos putos pensadores. No sólo Haine se las puede tirar de nostálgico a veces.

-… Estás raro hombre –comenta el otro, al mismo instante que toma un asiento a su lado. Imita su posición anterior y cierra sus ojos, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho.

Se emite una sonrisa en el rostro de Badou. ¿Acaso el perro albino olfateó su mal estar? Ya no quiere echarle más cabeza a su cabeza perdida en remedos de cosas olvidadas. Opta mejor de aprovechar la compañía ofrecida, en lugar de conversar con fantasmas otra vez.

**Notas: **_Jojojo, estrenando la sección en español. Qué pena. ¿Qué más puedo decir? Me fascina el fandom, me parece tan interesante la situación de la ciudad, con tantas muertes y tanta sangre derramada. Si bien me parece que Badou es uno de los que más se la ha pasado mal (con la muerte de su hermano), siempre trata de ocultar las cosas con un rostro de sorna. Pero bien, a veces pienso, ¿qué acaso él no se pone a reflexionar las cosas? De ese pensamiento ha salido este escrito en lo particular. Espero que dentro de esta reflexión, no me hayan salido los personajes OoC. Amo la pareja que hace con Haine, por lo que sobra decir que tenía que colocarlos -aunque sea un poquitín XD- juntos. A ver si en la siguiente entrega me sale algo de ambos, en una situación, digamos más horizontal D _

_Advierto que no tuve beta en esta ocasión, por lo que si se topan con algún error, les agradecería que me lo hicieran saber. ¡Gracias a quien lea!_


End file.
